


I thought you knew

by EcholovesRoot



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EcholovesRoot/pseuds/EcholovesRoot
Summary: What happens when you had spent an entire year being wrong?She had been angry for so long she was almost sorry they had stopped the demons to destroy the world.Now Eretria felt empty, like the entire world had stopped spinning.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I don't know what this is. 
> 
> All I know is that Eretria loves Amberle and Amberle is a tree.

"Look, I didn't even want to come along and we've been turning in circle in the forest for the past week. I'm sick of it Allanon" said Wil.

The truth was that he had nothing better to do so if the druid wanted to get lost in the forest for the entire month, Wil wouldn't really mind. He didn't care about what was happening in his life anymore. He hadn't cared for a long time and he was not about to start now.

Allanon knew Wil didn't really care but he thought that complaining was a good start in some way. "My mentor sent me that location. You can trust the intel, it is how I found you. He said that we need someone here but I'm afraid I don't know much else. He never was into being specific".

"Yeah whatever... Wait! Do you..? Do you smell that?" Asked Wil.

"Fire." Nodded Allanon. "Someone set camp near where we are. I think we just found our future ally".

"Finally" sighed Wil before running in the direction of the smell.

"Wait!" Yelled Allanon.

Too late. Wil stepped on a trap and went flying in the tree before getting stuck head down toward the ground.

"Remind me again why I accepted to come" groaned Wil.

"I already told you, the world..." started the Druid.

"Fuck just get me down Allanon!"

At the moment the Druid started moving a blade fled between his feet and stuck itself inside the ground. 

"Do not move!" Said a voice behing the trees. "Why are you here?"

"Eretria?" Asked the Druid, recognizing the presence.

"Fucking Allanon?" Said an incredulous rover. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be busy saving the world or something?"

"I am" he simply answerred. "And the universe sent me here because I need your help".

"Eretria?" Said a voice on top of her head. "Look it's good to see you and all but could you help me get down first before we save the world?".

 The Rover looked up, threw a second blade and Wil came down face first into the dirt. 

He took upon himself to not get upset. He forgot how Eretria could be Eretria. But now that she was here, alive, he felt relief and joy that reminded him how it felt to have emotions. 

Wil wanted to hug her so badly but he only found defiance inside the rover's eyes. He knew she would slice him in half if he tried when he heard her say "No thanks, I'm good".

She was looking back and forth between Allanon and Wil like they lost their minds. After all this time, they really had the nerve to ask for her help? She helped Wil get down, it was more than any of them deserved.

"Get lost" she added. "Those parts of the woods are mine, I fought for them. If you don't have anything to trade, sell or give, you are not welcomed here". 

"You do not understand" said Allanon. "The world is in danger. Evil came with the demons and we were blind to it. Now it runs free, it corrups and kills. We need your help to stop it".

"So because I'm a rover I don't understand? You're the one that doesn't understand what I'm saying. I. Am. Not. Interested."

And just like that she turned her back and started leaving. She would always come back later for her blades but for now she couldn't stay around them. She couldn't even stand to look at them, especially Wil. Was she supposed to forget that he abandonned her?

"What happened to you?" He asked her. "You used to play the tough act girl, but it always just an act. Don't you care about the end of the world anymore?"

The nerve of this boy would almost be funny if it didn't set off Eretria murder impulses. The last person who called her bluff using that particular phrasing was Amberle and... In two seconds she had Wil against a tree and her last blade pressed against the skin of his neck.

"Are you kidding me?" Said Eretria with anger and hurt in her voice. "How stupid are you mongrel?".

Ok dying, great. He knew he was probably going to die during Allanon's stupid quest, but he didn't think it would be today or by Eretria's hand. He turned his attention to the Druid. "I don't want to tell you what to do but I wouldn't mind a bit of help".

"She is not resolute on killing you yet. She has things she needs to say and you have things she needs to hear. There is a lot she doesn't know. Her mind is lost."

"Get the fuck out of my head Druid!" Yelled Eretria before pressing her blade harder against Wil. It was enough to draw blood. "You abandonned me!. You said you'd come back for me but it was a lie! Everything was a lie and you both cut me off your lives as soon as you didn't need me anymore... And now? Now you have no problem coming back to ask for my help? What make you think I won't kill you right here and now?"

"Wait Eretria! I came back for you! I swear! And... What? What are you talking about? Who else cut you of their life?" Asked a verious confuse half-elf.

"Stupid Princess Amberle, you know, your girlfriend" spat Eretria. "I thought she and I... No matter, I was wrong. When I found my way back to her castle, alone thank you very much, the guards wouldn't let me in. When I said to call Amberle, one guard went in for 5 minutes and went back with a bag full of gold. He told me that I was paid like I was supposed to and that now I could piss off. Why isn't she here anyway? Coming to get me wasn't a good enough reason for her majesty to get out of her castle or has she grown bored with you too?"

Wil couldn't believe his ears. He could almost hear Amberle again  _"she thinks we ran off without her and that she's alone again"_. He remembered how important it has been for the princess to find Eretria, to let her know that she mattered. He failed them both. He should have looked for Eretria when he didn't find her in the tunnels. He should have known she would have gone to the castle. He should have looked...

"I'm sorry" he said in a whisper. "I failed you".

"Come again?" Said Eretria taking a step back and putting back her blade in her boot. She didn't espect that. She thought he would make excuses like the spoiled brat he was.

Wil looked at Allanon for confirmation and the Druid nodded.

"I failed you" he continued. "But Amberle didn't, she would never have let you down... I'm sorry I should have realized you didn't know."

"Didn't know what?" She asked, but deep down she didn't want to know the answer. She wanted to stay angry. Anger was easier, Eretria knew how to deal with it. 

"Eretria... The guard you spoke to, he never went to see Amberle... And she... She would never have stopped looking for you. You should have seen her when we lost you to the Elf hunters. She didn't want to rest or sleep or do anything other than looking for you."

"Stop" pleaded the rover. She didn't want to hear it anymore. It was like her body knew long before her mind understood. She had trouble breathing and her eyes were burning like someone had put acid in them. She looked to Allanon who seemed so sad. Why were they like that? They were acting like Amberle died or something, but that didn't make any sense, they had won. The demons were gone. And she was pretty sure they wouldn't have managed that without the Chosen One, whatever that meant. "You don't make any sense".

"She didn't make it, Eretria" Wil said. "She had to sacrifice her life to the Elcrys".


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eretria should have been used to earing about people's death. Except that she's not...  
> Not when it's about a certain annoying princess who litteraly kidnapped her and quietly stole her heart.  
> If she had thought of it this way, she would have laughed. Stealing quietly from her... The Princess would have made a fantastic rover. 
> 
> [Eretria POV]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, someone told me to edit my work and was kind enough to point me in the right direction.  
> It was a month ago because life happened and because frankly I'm just lazy. Anyway, I chose to delete the chapter entirely to rewrite it so I'm really sorry for those of you who let a comment. I want you to know I really value your input and I'm so glad you're reading this. 
> 
> I hope you like it. If not, I'll change it again until it is perfect!

I remember the feeling of the arrow in my stomach. I remember how bleeding to death feels like, but nothing could have prepared me for the impact that Wil's words had on me. If I'd known that words were that powerful, I would never had bothered learning how to throw my daggers or to fight with swords. Why would I when simple words feel like someone is gutting me over and over again? When that someone then choose to fill my veins with both fire and ice.

Nothing makes sense anymore. It's like... It's like I really have to move but I can't, and if I don't I will die. I'm a rover, being stuck means death. Maybe dying would actually be good right now. Wait, yes I am a rover. They keep saying that like it is a bad thing but it only means I'm strong. I'm strong enough to move. All I have to do is talk.

Ok, maybe not talking, maybe I can start by just looking at Wil. Oh, I'm pretty sure he's talking to me. He is way closer than before, like he is concerned about me. Why would he be? I'm a rover, I can take care of myself. He's the one that can't survive out there on his own. 

Speaking, I'm pretty sure I can manage that. I would just tell him to go to hell. That stupid half-elf with his stupid ears. Ok, I just have to open my mouth. Good. Now speak... It's ok, you can do this. You will. 

You're ok, you're safe and you're calm. Safe? What the fuck is wrong with you? You have never been safe, ever. Not once in your stupid life. People always wanted to kill or manipulate you. Wait, that's it! Wil is lying to me.

Did I just move my head? I think so, because now I'm looking right into his eyes. Come on, think Eretria, you know the telltale signs when someone is lying. But he's not doing any of them... And it's Wil.

Ok Eretria, snap out of it. You disgust me right now. No rover would ever freeze like that. You're not a frighten baby slave anymore, you fought demons, you died and came back to life. Focus on your body.  _What_ _Cephalo_ _used to say? Trust your legs, if they don't work trust your weapons. Hold onto them like your life depends on it, because it does_. I can't believe I'm still taking advices from him, I really am still a child. But my legs won't obey me so what choice do I have? 

Wil is completely freaking out now, it's starting to be really distracting. I need to close my eyes. Ok that was easy. All I need to do is picture my dagger in my hand. It works, I can feel its shape and its weight. And I'm holding onto it like my life depends on it. Now, I'm safe.  My daggers protect me, as long as I have them, noone can hurts me. My breathing becomes steadier by the second, and then it is when she appears. Fucking Amberle. 

It's funny that the only thing I'm managing to focus on is the first time I saw the Princess. Was it the blade still in my boots that I threw at her or one similar? It could be the same one, why can't I remember? 

No matter, all I remember is Amberle's heavy breathing that night, how scared and out of place she was. When the Princess ran away afterwards, I would have been ready to bet my right hand that she wouldn't have survived more than two days. But Amberle survived, she even had the nerve to save my life and to take me along to her stupid quest. 

I can feel the frown appearing on my face. She dragged me in a quest to save the world against demons and the end of the world just to die because of a tree? She made me care and bleed just to leave me all alone? Here comes the heavy breathing and the burning eyes again. No, that isn't right, I don't care. I was very clear about it. Especially not about an elven princess. My dagger, I have to focus on my dagger. 

But... I did admit I cared. And I couldn't stop myself from coming back. I saved Amberle from Cephalo, I came back at Pickon even though it meant crossing path with a demon and I faced elf hunters just for the Princess' sake. It had been hard to argue that is was for money, because money was no use if you're dead, every rover knew that. Speaking of dying, I even came back from the dead to bring Amberle back from the Bloodfire.

And for what? Just for the Elcrys to take her from me? No that wasn't right. I learnt to be selfless and I helped save the world. How could the universe do that to me? Where was Amberle now? Buried in the castle? That couldn't be it? I won't accept it. 

Wil must be mystaken. If Amberle was dead, I would know it. If he kept saying those things, I would gut him, for real. 

That when she managed to move again. In a swift move, she took the dagger from her boot and held her tight in her fist. She placed it in a more efficient position to gut someone and she heard a worried voice called after her. "Eretria?" Called Wil. 

Wrong move, she thought opening her eyes and throwing him her most feral look. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave some comments. I would love to hear your thoughts and wishes.  
> I would also be more than happy to add something in the next chapter if you have suggestions. Or I can write another story all together (with another ship even).  
> Just let me know what you think or want.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the last chapter and I added this one. I hope you like it.
> 
> Please tell me what you think of it and tell me what you want me to write next.
> 
> Thank you for your support, your comments and your kudos.  
> I hope you get the chance to check my other works.
> 
> Love you all.

Eretria locked her eyes to Wil's and without a word she jumped on him... Just to find herself face first in the dirt a good six feets from him. 

Allanon had moved between both of them and sent her flying without her even noticing he moved. She really had to start remembering his fucking mind reading hability. But to her defense, he hadn't move since they arrived and she didn't think he ever would. That was ok, she knew she could take them both.

"Get back Wil!" Screamed the Druid.

The half elf was as confused as ever by what was happening. Nothing made sense. He found Eretria after all this time just for her to attack him with a dagger. Then she managed to calm down but she uncharacteristically went blank. Now what? Why was Allanon freaking out? He was the one who said that she didn't really want to kill him. What changed? Knowing that talking to the rover would be a bad idea right now he focused on the Druid. "What's wrong with her? I thought she didn't want to kill me."

"I am not sure she does" answered Allanon without losing sight of Eretria. "But she is set on hurting you. Gravely."

"What? Why?"

"You talk too much mongrel!" Spat Eretria. "Allanon, I have no quarrel with you, get out of my way before I kill you. You have a world to save remember?"

Without waiting for an answer, she ran toward Wil... And was stopped by a Druid who had trouble inderstanding English and hadn't move a muscle. Well, if he wanted to play, she was game. She had enough anger wanting to explode for both of them. 

She threw her fist, blade first, toward Allanon's face, who blocked the attack without difficulty. He looked focused and she knew it would have to be a real fight. She also knew that the only way for her to get to Wil would be to kill him first. That ok, she didn't mind. She barely even knew him. Wait, that was not true, she knew a lot. She knew that somehow everything was his fault. He was the one who convinced Wil and Amberle to begin their quest. Without him Amberle wouldn't be...

"Aaaaaaah" she yelled in furor while attacking with everything she got. She kicked, jumped and punched the air where she kept missing the Druid by a beat. He always knew what she was going to do and he always found a way to block her or escape her reach. Until he didn't. She felt her blade cut the skin near his shoulder and stopped moving. She couldn't stop looking at the blood on her blade. 

Allanon looked surprised she managed to touch him, and for the first time since they started fighting he looked a little scared. Knowing where she was going to hit next didn't mean she wasn't quick and an expert with her blade. Besides, she had an avantage, she wanted him dead and he needed her alive.

"Eretria! Stop!" Yelled a voice behind them who made them jumped.

They had both forgotten Wil's presence for a moment. But he was here begging to have his ass kick. Eretria couldn't help her grin. "I told you that you talk too much". 

"Eretria this isn't you!" He pleaded. "I don't know what has gotten into you but you're better than that"

"No I'm not. I'm a rover remember?" She whispered.

"You may have convinced you of that but you and I know you are so much more. Even Amberle with all her elven judgment knew you were more than that, she bet her life on it."

That was it. "Shut up!" She screamed throwing her dagger at him. Allanon didn't managed to catch it and Wil barely dodged it, lucky enough to only get a cut on his left ear.

That hadn't be wised Eretria thought. Now she was weaponless against the Druid. "Do. Not. Speak. Her. Name." She said between her teeth. 

The venom in her voice forced the silence out of Wil.

"I am sorry" said Allanon.

"What?" Asked a frustrated rover.

"I did not know of your feelings. Had I known, I would have approched the whole matter differently" added Allanon.

"Get out of my head!" She said suddenly really tired.

He raised his hands above his head in surender. "I know what it is like to lose someone you love, I know how angry and hurt you are. If you need to fight me, do it, I will not fight back".

"What?" Said two voices at the same time.

Wil was getting scared of the whole thing. If Allanon didn't fight back, Eretria would kill both of them without breaking a sweat. She didn't even need her daggers anymore.

But the offer didn't seem the least tempting to the rover. She didn't want a kill, she wanted a fight. She wanted to explode against the ones responsable of the disappearence of the Princess. But they were not responsable, not really and what was the point if they didn't fight back. What was the point of anything anymore?

"I really am sorry" continued Allanon. 

"I am too" said Eretria.

And just like that. All threat and violence cleared the air as she let herself fell on the ground and sat. "What happened?" She asked with a small voice.

Allanon looked at Wil and nodded to signal him that it was safe to talk. He gestured the ground and they both sat besided Eretria. 

"The whole thing started because the Elcrys was dying" started Wil hoping to survive his tell. "We thought the quest was about saving it but we were wrong. I still don't know if Amberle knew the truth since the beginning. I hope she didn't, it's not fair to us if she did."

Eretria didn't understand what he was talking about but she didn't interrupted him.

"The Bloodfire wasn't for us to save the Elcrys. It was for allowing Amberle to become one. She did and she sent the demons back to where they came from. She saved us."

"So... You are telling me that Amberle is... a tree?" 

"Yes" he said in a breath.

She wanted to call bullshit on this one but she didn't. Partly because she felt that he was saying the truth and partly because that meant that Amberle was still alive in a way, there was still hope.

Sensing what Eretria was thinking Allanon decided that now that she was calm, they needed to focus on the problem at hand. "The reason we came is that, while the demons were here their mere presence unlished magic. Not just magic as the elven stones which is merely a tool. No, it is pure magic who grew in hell surrounded by demons. That magic has a conscience. Unfortunately, the Elcrys was not enough to sent it back and it began to corrupt people, driving them mad with power and dark intent. If we do not act quick, everyone will be infected and we will all kill each others".

As Eretria failed to speak he asked "Do you understand? We have already lost too much time. Night is almost upon us so we should rest but tomorrow we will leave and it is your destiny to come with us".

Wil looked at the rover and he didn't need to have mind reading abilities to know what she was about that say.

"No" Eretria simple answered. Then she stood up, picked up her blades and went back to her camp without a word.

She was too far for Allanon to read her mind so he didn't have an answer to the question in Wil's eyes.

"What do you mean no?" Asked the half elf once he joined her again.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. Not right now. I need to see her."

"What? Who?"

Eretria only took her money and a bag, and decided to leave the bulk of her stuff behind. She jumped on her horse and not caring about whether they were going to be able to follow her or not she said "Amberle".


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few word by the author.

I'm so sorry you guys, I never meant to let this story go. But you know how life is, I haven't been alright for awhile and I couldn't, for the life of me, write anymore.

I am just writing those lines to let you know that, I'm slowly getting back on the horse. I'm going to watch season 1 again and read what I've already written, and I swear to you that I am going to finish this story.

(Sorry if my update got your hopes up)

I just want to thank all of you who've let kudos and comment, you are why I'm picking it up again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, let's give it another try shall we?

Of course they followed. They both jumped on their feet to run after her.

She heard Allanon muttered some words under his breath so she looked back. She knew he wasn't about to kill her but she already underestimated him once today, she wouldn't twice.

She stood on her horse, ready to dodge any magical attack coming her way... But none came. The only thing she heard was Wil calling her name and the ground moving in front of her horse. He reared back and she knew she was falling backward.

Then, she hit the dirt face first and lost counsciousness... But not before thinking "Stupid Druid".

 

Everything was black for a long time, then an intense light appeared out of nowhere. Eretria couldn't determine the source and soon it was everywhere. She didn't know where to look or how to move.

"It's ok" she heard. "I'm here. I am so sorry, my dear Eretria".

She knew that voice. But it couldn't be. She felt the hands on her face before she saw them. Then the presence was clear as day and Amberley was standing there a few inches from the rover. She looked as perfect as she remembered but her eyes were so much sadder despite the smile on her face.

"Princess?" Tried Eretria. "I don't understand. How can you be here? Is this real?".

"It is" answered Amberle. "I am sorry I did not communicate with you sooner. I was scared. I didn't know how to tell you."

"So you let me think you abandonned me? How is that better?" She was not confused anymore. Of course Amberle would only talk to her when the world was about to end.

"No, it is not like that" pleaded Amberle like she knew what the rover was thinking. "I was a coward and I didn't knew how to face you... There is so much things I want to tell you". But instead she stopped talking, taking in the presence of Eretria. It was obvious how much she missed her and how the feeling was mutual. Amberle moved her hands on Eretria's face, giving her small touches and caresses that she regretted never doing in real life.

"I'm coming to you" said Eretria. "I swear I'm going to free you and bring you back. Then I'll kick your ass and you'll tell me everything you want".

"Please, do not make this harder than it already is" begged Amberle. "I can't communicate like this for long". She closed her eyes to prevent the tears she felt coming and let go a long sigh. "There is no time for you to come and there is no way for me to come back. Please. The world needs you. Wil needs you. He is as broken as we are. I know you care. Don't fight it, we know better than anyone that we can't fight fate".

"Bullshit, fate didn't make me do anything, you did. From the beginning, it was all about you." She felt the light lose her brightness. "Please don't go ! Don't you dare leave me again !"

"I cannot stay, I swear I would if I could. Please promise me you will follow Wil. Please do not make me watch as the world end and everyone dies. Please".

As everything was almost black, Eretria pulled Amberle closer into a hug and held her with everything she had. "I promise" she whispered into the elven ear.

As the rover pulled back to plant a soft kiss on the princess' lips, everything disappeared and left Eretria alone in the dark. Lips untouched of the very thing she wanted more than anything


	6. Chapter 6

Why was her head throbbing like her heart decided to move in there?

She knew she was supposed to do something, but what was it again? Eretria could only focus on the blood in her mouth. She appeared to have bitten her tongue for some reason.

She had to take back the control of the situation. Starting by clearing her head. All she had to do was to breath and check for injuries. Trying to move her hands to her head, she noticed she couldn't. The rover was stuck, no, she was bound. That was bad, she knew that much. The last time she was bound, she almost got sold back into slavery. But she was so careful these days, who could have had the jump on her?

And then it all came back. Wil, Allanon and... "Amberle !" she screamed as she jolted awake opening her eyes.

"Eretria?" asked Wil, looking at her like he was especting her to explode.

Now that she was conscious again, she could clearly feel the blood pouring from a cut on the back of her head. She knew she was about to feel dizzy for at least two days, but that explained why her head was throbbing so much. She also could feel the rope tying her hands behind her back. "Seriously ?" She asked Wil. 

"I am sorry Eretria, we really needed you to stay put long enough for you to know we're right. I disagree with Allanon's extreme measures, I swear I didn't know he would hurt you. But you really need to listen."

Eretria couldn't see Allanon right now. The plan was probably for him to stay out of sight while Wil was calming her down. Smart. Or it would be, if Wil wasn't so inadequate with his words. "Stay put? You want me to stay put?" she asked rising her voice significally. "Wil Ohmsford, let me go right now or I'll make a necklace from your stupid ears. You know you can't keep me bound forever and you know I'll do it."

 

Wil rolled his eyes, he wished Eretria could stop threatening him for five minutes. It was not an unreasonable wish. 

He also wished Allanon had listened to him when he told him that it wasn't a good idea to leave him alone with a tied up rover.

He sighed and freed Eretria without a word.

She stood up, repressed a wince and grinned at him.

"What?" he asked, way confused.

"Nothing" she said. "I just realized I am actually happy to see your stupid face".

He looked at her for a bit, obviously wondering if it was a new trick but her smile was too genuine to be faked. He really thought he would never see that smile again, but here it was and it was directed at him. Wil didn't know what changed but he didn't care that much. For the first time in a year a weight was lifted from his chest and it was easier to breath. Without leaving Eretria the time to change her mind again, he pulled her into a hug.

 

She took it. If someone ever asked, she would say that it was due to her head injury, but the truth was that she needed that hug. She had wanted that hug for over a year now. And while she was in Wil's arms, she also heard the words she had wanted to hear for so long: "I am here, we're together. Everything is going to be ok, I promise". Then Wil added "I will never leave you again, you have my word".

"I'll keep you to it" Eretria said in a whisper.

Then she pulled away from him, gently. "Allanon !" she called out. "Bring your druidic ass back here, we have a world to save !". 

"What made you change your mind?" asked Wil, knowing that he was playing with fire.

"Amberle did" simply answered Eretria.

 

Her smile and eyes were so full of love, that Wil didn't even thought about doubting it. He knew that look, he felt it on himself what seemed to be a long time ago. That was the look of someone in love with Amberle. He wasn't even jealous, of course Eretria was in love with the Princess. And of course, Amberle would visit Eretria. The only thing that didn't make sense was that it took this long. He nodded. "Then let's make her proud".


End file.
